


You and I

by RazleDazle



Series: Speak to Me [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Link Neal, Poetry, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: There is need and there is hunger. But can that be overcome?You’re in love with the future/ I am in love with today /You’re in love with the blue as I am with the gray /But who loves our hearts that have gone astray





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rhink inspires me to write bad, angsty poetry. Thank you for sticking with it. Any comments or kudos give me life. Be well and stay mythical. <3

I’m scared of tonight

I’m scared of tomorrow

I’m scared of the millions of minutes

And hundreds of hours

I’m scared of you

And scared of me

And scared of the person

that I can not be

 

 

I’m hungry for closeness

I’m hungry for depth

I’m hungry for all the times

That I have wept

I’m hungry for your touch

And for your mouth

I’m hungry for so many things

I can not begin to count

 

 

You’re in love with the future

I am in love with today

You’re in love with the blue as I am with the gray

But who loves the hearts that have gone astray

I’m in love with who we are

And who we were

You’re not in love with what is

But what we could and should endure

 

 

Try as we might

And try as we will

There is something

That holds us still

You try for me

And I try for you

We lose at the fight

For the love we are due

 

 

So here we stand

And here we stay

Forever embraced

But forever estranged

And as the light dims

On this vast unending silence

We can not, will not whisper those words

That are held deeply inside us.

  



End file.
